


Link the Fourth

by Ichirinsa



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Gideon the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), I mean I don't think there's any spoilers for GtN but I wanna be careful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa
Summary: Baroness Zelda of the Fourth House finally gets a cavalier, just not the one she wanted.They go on a mission together to protect and preserve the Fourth House, but not in the way she wanted.She decides to take matters into her own hands.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Link the Fourth

“It should be you, Impa.” The Baroness Zelda remarked with a tone about as dead as the average target of her necromantic ability. Which, as a necromancer of the Fourth House, implied a seething energy bubbling just under the surface awaiting the slightest twitch before exploding in heatless fury.

Hardly half-dressed for the ceremony of the day, she looked down from her balcony at the man who must have been ready even hours prior. Link, apparently. His straw blonde hair hardly darker than Zelda’s own, and vivid blue eyes that she could see glisten even from this far away. It was hardly nine in the morning. Certainly he had better things to do than wear Fourth House ceremonial vestments. With nary a square inch of skin showing aside from the head, those things must have doubtlessly been stuffy, itchy, uncomfortable. But no, there he was, still practicing his unhindered swordplay regardless of both the clothes and of the day to come. Zelda scoffed as though the sight were a grievous sin.

“The decision isn’t mine to make, Baroness. I’ve told you a hundred times already.” A hand fell upon Zelda’s shoulder, then guided her back into her chambers within the castle. Without the energy to resist, Zelda hovered more than walked back into the seat before her vanity.

“Tell me a hundred times more. Maybe then I’ll come to understand.”

“I wouldn’t have the time, Zelda. Besides, I stand by your father’s decision.” Impa hardly met Zelda’s gaze as she retorted. She was too busy preparing materials to mold Zelda into the apogee of Fourth House poise.

“But you’ve practically been my cavalier for the past five years! All our relationship lacked in that regard was proper acknowledgment.” The wood of her chair ached at her grip on its armrest.

Impa plucked the next tool from its lineup. A fine-toothed comb. As the tips approached Zelda’s scalp, part of her wished Impa would drive them into her skull as if it were some rabid animal, just to be done with it. “I was only ever an advisor. Nothing more. You know this as well as I do.”

Zelda lay still for some time. She lost count of the seconds, measured only by each stroke of the comb through her hair. When her mind returned, she had very few words to offer. “He’s a stranger, Impa.”

“A stranger who has endured more than twice the hours of battle as you and I have combined, in fields far more dangerous than any we’ve seen.” After gracelessly wrenching a knot of hair undone, she offered an addendum. “And that was even before the sword chose him.”

“Some ancient rapier with a vague facsimile of consciousness is hardly a qualifying achievement, Impa.”

“On the contrary. He’s more qualified to be your cavalier than anyone in the entire Empire. Perhaps even Necrolord Prime himself, if you’ll forgive my blasphemy.” She lifted the baroness effortlessly, then offered the entryway for the first sleeve of the ceremonial garb Zelda had preemptively decided she hated. “And no, I will not challenge Link for that title.”

“Afraid of losing?” Seemed like Zelda said the words with her eyebrows more than her mouth. Even so, with all the speed of a decaying body, she slipped an arm inward, then the other.

“I’m not falling for that bait. I’m not as attached to my pride as you seem to be today, Baroness.”

Proving Impa’s point, Zelda huffed a heavy, childish huff. Arms crossed and everything. Any retort she had instead escaped her throat as airy grumbles while Impa fastened the last of the jacket’s myriad buttons and latches and zippers. Zelda felt more like a mummy than a baroness. Maybe that was the point.

Then Impa crouched to the same level as a cavalier would, down on one knee, with one hand behind her back. If the two had any deeper of a relationship, Zelda might have made different assumptions at the motion. “I won’t leave you entirely, Zelda. Would you accept one final gift from me? Not as your advisor, but as your friend?” Zelda’s rejoinder arrived only as a light sigh. Impa knew that to be affirmation on such an auspicious day. A single motion, and Impa had untied the cord that attached a sheathed blade to the small of her back. “Here. My tanto. When in absence of your cavalier, and when necromancy fails you, know that I am by your side in the only way I can be.”

“Y-you…” Unbidden and unwanted, tears crystallized in Zelda’s eyes. Before the sheen became too obvious, she pulled Impa into a firm embrace. As firm as her scrawny necromancer arms could manage. “Thank you, Impa. My truest companion.”

“Now, now, Zelda. There’s no need for that.” After one reciprocatory squeeze, Impa broke the embrace. “Come. You have a cavalier to greet and a mission to undertake.”

Merely two steps from disconsolation, Zelda nodded and went along.

…

For all the pomp, the affair felt wholly dreary. Granted, it might have partially been her own fault. Looking upon the soldier kneeling in front of her father, Zelda could only feel pity. It felt less like a ceremony of honor and more like the final rites to a man next in line for the executioner’s axe. And, as if that were indeed the case, Zelda had mentally blocked out most of the experience, save for the part where her direct involvement was necessary. Namely: The end.

Her father could have done more to lift the mood, but every present party understood what was to come after. “Hero chosen by the blade, you have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of adversity and darkness. Time and time again, you have symbolized everything our house stands for. We are the Emperor’s sword. His hope. None here so much as you. Baroness Zelda. Knight Link. Henceforth, you shall be as one.”

Zelda recited her words with all the flair of a twelve year-old child. “One flesh, one end.”

And Link’s, just as solemn. “One flesh, one end.”

Before the words could find any foothold of meaning in their synapses, her father continued. “Rise, Link the Fourth. Cavalier to Baroness Zelda.”

She zoned out again immediately after. Those words may well be the last Zelda ever heard Link say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why yes hello it is me, Sam "Insert Nintendo Properties Into Other Pieces of Media" Ichirinsa. what's next, Metroid and Halo?
> 
> but yes I am still alive
> 
> this is gonna be a very short series. I completely lack the mental fortitude for anything longform right now. enjoy what my brain can deign fit to produce/publish


End file.
